Silky Smooth
by shadowsnowleopard
Summary: A Solangelo one-shot where Nico's hair is uncharacteristically silky smooth and soft, which Will loves.
**APRIL BREAK IS FINALLY HERE! I'm so happy. ^w^ It means I'll have more time to write and post!**

A growl built deep in Nico's throat, an unspoken threat he wouldn't act upon only because it was Will who was angering him. Nico had unwillingly sat down for the campfire only because his favorite son of Apollo was there. On the other hand, he was sort of regretting it now since Will's hands wouldn't leave Nico's raven black hair. After the whole Athena Parthenos incident, Nico had cut his hair a bit shorter, so it hung loosely just below his ears and swept across his forehead, hiding his deep brown eyes for the most part. He had also taken to wearing the camp shirt, but the rest of his wardrobe remained the same shade of black as the shadows. The new Nico had even managed to start flirting with Will, and according to Piper he was flirting back, much to Nico's happiness.

Anyway, the campers were still filing into the amphitheater so Will had yet to join the rest of the Apollo cabin in the sing-alongs, which Nico still refused to join. It was enough for him to see the bright smile on Will's face and the way the firelight and shadows played on his face. Of course the healer was getting on his nerves. Earlier that day Will had found out that Nico's hair was as soft as silk, although Will's wording was a bit different. He said that Nico's hair was "softer than rays of sunlight on a warm summer day at dusk." Nico wasn't even sure what this meant, but he didn't argue with the blond haired boy. Now the counselor wouldn't take his hands out of Nico's hair.

"Nico," Will asked, "Why is your hair so soft and fluffy?"

"For the fourteenth time Solace, _I don't know_ ," he responded.

"Uh huh," Will said, barely paying attention to the response he requested. "Maybe it's your conditioner? What kind do you use? Whatever it is it makes you smell like strawberries. Either that or you're spending more time in the fields than I give you credit for."

"Well…" Nico started, but froze when his and Will's friends started gathering around them.

"Hey guys!" Will called out, mainly to Nico's friends, "Do you know how soft Nico's hair is? It's like petting a kitten."

"Really?" Jason asked.

Before long it seemed like everyone was petting Nico's hair, all against Nico's wishes. He saw a crowd of faces. Percy and Annabeth, both of which had deep circles under their eyes from sleepless nights filled with nightmares. Piper and Jason, both of which were covered in little bandaids from an incident during capture the flag involving a stray porcupine. Leo and Calypso, who had only recently returned from their world tour including, for some reason, a stop at the world's largest ball of twine. At some point in time Lou Ellen and Cecil had joined in and started petting Nico's hair, despite the death vibe he was giving off.

Nico had finally decided to man up and deal with it. Though it seemed like days to his ADHD wired mind, he made it through the night and had only punched a total of two people. Actually, it was one person two times. And Leo had deserved it.

This all resulted in him being severely angry as Will began to walk him back to his cabin. Will on the other hand, couldn't care less that he was mad and just kept smiling away.

"So are you ever gonna tell me why your hair is so soft?" Will asked.

Nico blushed before answering, "I… I ran out of conditioner so I started using the stuff Hazel left behind for when she visits."

Will stared at Nico for a few seconds before he burst out laughing.

"You know they sell conditioner in the camp store, right?" Will said, still half laughing.

Nico's blushing got deeper.

"Yeah- I know. I just used it the one time but the scent was intoxicating and it made my hair so soft I found myself continuously using it," Nico explained.

Will laughed again, wrapping one arm around Nico's waist as they continued to walk, making Nico blush even more, if such a thing was possible. They had finally reached the Hades cabin, where both boys dreaded having to separate from each other. True, they hadn't become an actual couple yet, but the two boys _had_ become rather close and spent a rather lot of time together. They stood there on the porch of the Hades cabin.

"Goodnight Solace," Nico said softly.

"Goodnight di Angelo," Will answered. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Nico said.

Will leaned in close to Nico's ear, "The soft hair is kinda hot."

Will then pecked Nico quickly on the cheek before running down the stairs and back to his cabin before the harpy's started their patrol. He left Nico standing there, dumbstruck and grinning like an idiot. There was no way in hell he'd stop using that conditioner now.

 **Please tell me if you enjoyed this! Or send ideas for one-shots!**


End file.
